


Back in Time

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e06, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cochise reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This could easily be read as a sequel to my 5x04 fic, Cost.

When Cochise sees Tom climb out of the car, visibly limping, he feels his heart rate accelerate.  He appears clean and well rested, but still injured. 

Cochise stands back to allow Ben and Matt to reunite with their father and brother.  It is good to see them together again. 

Tom looks up at him over Ben’s head and smiles a little at him, and Cochise nods back.  He wishes to allow them to have their time together, so he slips away.  Everyone of import knows the area that Cochise has claimed as his temporary dwelling, and they will know to inform Tom if he inquires.

* * *

 

The door opens, but Cochise is stretched out in bed, looking out the window.

“Hey,” Tom says, touching his shoulder. 

Cochise looks up at him. “It is good to see you again.  I have missed you greatly.”

“I missed you, too,” Tom says.  He sits down beside him.  “Why did you disappear earlier?  I was coming to greet you, but you were gone.”

“I did not wish to intrude,” Cochise says.  “Your offspring have missed you.”

There are two thuds behind Cochise and Tom stretches out next to him.  Tom wraps his arms around Cochise, hugging him tight.

“You know you could never be intrusive,” Tom says.  “What’s wrong?”

Cochise turns so he’s facing Tom and he takes in each new injury.  He traces his fingers just above them, not wanting to touch and cause Tom further pain.  Perhaps he is imagining things, but Cochise believes that Tom’s face has more lines on it than before his departure.

“I doubted you,” Cochise admits quietly.  “I am sorry.”

“What?” Tom asks, frowning. 

“You disappeared immediately after I received my kidney, after assuring me that you would support me.  I was informed that you had left to go scouting, and, as you had not informed me yourself, I believed you did not wish to deal with me,” Cochise says.  “Now, I know that you needed to retrieve your offspring, and you have been injured in the process, so my concerns are foolish.”

Tom leans forward and presses his lips against Cochise’s.  He kisses slowly, carefully, like he’s worried he’s going to break Cochise- a foolish fear that Cochise appreciates.

“It’s okay,” Tom murmurs.  “I can understand why you might be worried that I was gonna disappear.”

“I should have been worried about your safety, not upset with you,” Cochise says.

“I said I understand,” Tom says.  “I’ve been… erratic lately, and I left you when you really needed me.  If it wasn’t one of our boys, it would have been different.”

“Why did you not inform me?” Cochise asks. 

“You were already dealing with so much, Cochise,” Tom says.  “I didn’t want to add to that, and I knew you’d want to come help.  But I wanted you here, to watch out for Ben and Matt.”

“I wish you had allowed Colonel Weaver to inform me,” Cochise says.  “I would not have gone after you because I understand the importance of Ben and Matt.”

“I’m sorry,” Tom says, slipping his hand into Cochise’s.  “It won’t happen again.  I promise to tell you if I have to go somewhere.”

“I am glad,” Cochise says.  “Although, I would prefer we all remain safe.”

Tom snorts.  “Me too.  While I was away, I ended up at this big farmhouse.  It was beautiful.  Somehow, they had managed to keep their kids from knowing what had happened.  None of the kids knew that aliens had invaded.”

“That is a spectacular achievement,” Cochise says. 

Tom’s face begins to crumple.  “I just keep imagining what it would have been like.  If me and Rebecca could have taken the boys to somewhere where the Espheni could never find us.  Two of the kids had these Star Wars toys, and I swear Matt and Ben had the exact same toys, played with them all the time together.  They could be playing happily instead of being in so much pain.  They wouldn’t even know how to fire a gun.”

Cochise considers this as Tom begins to cry.  This is a reality where he never would have met Tom and his offspring.  This is a reality where he would have most likely died from the failure of his kidney.  This is a reality where Tom’s broodmate would be alive.

“I wish that had been possible,” Cochise murmurs.  He pulls Tom close to him, stroking his hair comfortingly.  “I wish your family could have had such a safe environment.”

“Part of me still wants to take them and run.  Run back to that place with you and them and pretend none of this ever happened,” Tom says. 

Cochise kisses the top of his head.  “You would not be capable of such a thing, nor would your offspring.”

“I know,” Tom says.  “What about you?”

“I must ensure this planet is safe,” Cochise says.  There will be danger for as long as the Espheni exist, but the least Cochise can do is help to save this planet.  “Then, I may rest, and I will help you begin to heal.”

“They just reminded me of everything that the boys have lost,” Tom says, voice tight.  “Even if we win, even if we kill every Espheni and skitter on this planet, my boys will never be like those kids.  No matter what happens, they will never be so carefree again.  They’ll never be so… purely happy.  Innocent.”

“You cannot blame yourself,” Cochise says.  “You have done much to ensure their wellbeing.  That they are alive is a testament to that.”

“It can never be enough,” Tom says. 

“They are incredibly strong.  The things they have endured are horrific, but they are strong,” Cochise says.  “Any safety that family has is an illusion that could be shattered at any time.”

“That doesn’t help,” Tom says quietly.  “Nothing can help, unless you can stop this from ever having happened.”

“I will hold you, then,” Cochise says.  “For as long as you require.”

“Thank you,” Tom says quietly.  “I love you, Cochise.”

“I love you as well,” Cochise says. 

Cochise notices that Tom does not sleep that night.  He attempts to trick Cochise by remaining still, but Cochise can hear how ragged each and every breath Tom takes is.  Knowing that he has no way to comfort Tom, Cochise does not say anything, just runs his fingers through Tom’s hair.


End file.
